Episode 59: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face 2
"Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face 2" was originally released on June 13, 2011. Description More real. More talk. More live. We took to the stage at the Cincinnati Shakespeare Company -- which is in Cincinnati, you might have guessed -- to do our second live show ever. Come, share in the yuks! Also, the animosity. Outline 05:32 - I've given up on clothing. Instead, I've opted for a uniform because I don't want to think about what I wear. Several black t-shirts, and several pairs of jeans. It seems to work, but certain people around me think it's weird. Are they right, or am I on the bleeding edge of wardrobe efficiency? -- Kole from Cincinnati 10:31 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Jessica, who asks: Am I the only one who has a phobia of hot tubs? I have an epic fear of hot tubs, I was electrocuted by one before, and I've seen people on 1000 ways to die die in hot tubs for a few different reasons. If I get close to one I have a panic attack. I know it's silly, but I'm so afraid I'm going to die in one, and it has nothing to do with drowning. I was just wondering if there is anyone else out there who is afraid of hot tubs, not drowning, or drains, or electrocution, but just hot tubs in general? 14:57 - My wife and I were on vacation, and we saw a very peculiar sight. We saw another couple with their baby, but you see their baby had pierced ears - real piercings. What would make parents think that this is an okay thing to do to a baby in arms? Follow up: who the fuck would actually do that to their baby? -- Puzzled In Paradise 18:40 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Cali R, who asks: How to start a letter to a friend thats in jail? 22:13 - My wife's cousin and their wife are staying with us overnight next week. Our house has no guest room. My wife says that we need to offer our room to her cousin, because that's the polite thing to do. I say that they are not expecting extreme comforts considering the fact that they are 1) not staying in any of the nearby hotels, and 2) we didn't invite them. They called and asked if it would be okay if they stayed at our place. What do you think? Is this a fight worth fighting? -- B Rad 27:50 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Mike, who asks: Possible for a guy to dress a girl up as a boy and sneak her into his home? Is it possible for a guy to sneak a mistress/girlfriend into his family(wife, mother, kids, etc) home by dressing her up as a guy pal and have her stay for a few days/weeks? What if you have her dress up in heavy clothes to cover her breast and give her a hat to hide her hair? I would never do this, but I wonder could a guy actually pull this off and succeed? 32:16 - I've worn glasses since I was three years old, but recently I've been feeling like they've been keeping my sexy back. I've been thinking of maybe ditching them in favor of contacts or Lasik, but at the same time I'm a total nerd and I feel like the glasses kind of reflect some street cred there in a sense. Glasses? No glasses? Help. -- Skeptically Bespectacled 36:25 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Dean, who asks: What would you say if you beat your Brother in a Wrestling Match lol? If you had a wrestling match and you won, landing on their face and pinning them down for the 3 count. But you were sat on their face, so their nose went up in between your bum cheeks :)) LIKE THIS > )( LOL What would you say to them at this point to humiliate them and rub it in that you won ? ? All in fun, this is a survey 40:18 - My ex-girlfriend of many years recently broke up with me and kicked me out of our apartment. Obviously it didn't go over well then, but all is well now. My problem is that now whenever I go on Facebook she messages me and tries to "catch up" and tell me about how her life is wonderful. I try to just log-off when I see that she's online, but it cuts into my time catching up with people who are still very important to me. Do I confront her and ask her to stop? Do I ignore her when she tries? Or do I just keep doing what I'm doing? -- Incommunicado In Indiana 44:17 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Renesmee Osmond, who asks: I need someone to play a Donny Osmond fantasy game with me? All you need to do is respond to this as if you were the hot man himself: Donny, I love you! I'm only 15, but I think you're a cutie! Do you like me? I like you and your music. I often listen to "Puppy Love." Will you dance with me sometime? I always dance around my room with a pillow, pretending it's you. I know this probably sounds strange to you, but I just think you're so handsome! I can't stop thinking about you! 48:43 - What is the appropriate way to deal with an ex at a wedding? The situation is this: we were together when a mutual friend got engaged. We split up six months ago. We have not really spoken since then, so I have no idea if she will have a +1 or if she is even going. I have since begun seeing someone else, and I would like to invite her to come with me to the wedding. I'm concerned that if I bring a date, and my ex is there alone, it would potentially upset her and I don't want to do that. At this point considering just staying home to avoid the situation, but I would hate miss my friend's wedding. -- RSVP Reluctant 54:37 - Y - Sent in by Blake, from Yahoo Answers user Idiotic, who asks: If drugs are legalized, does that mean I will find mules and used items in my hamburger/food when legalization passes and heroin-addicts are accepted into the service sector? 59:36 - Y - Sent in by Peter Urmston, from Yahoo Answers user Aduil, who asks: My riding instructor told us we need to touch the horse's vagina before we can ride it? That makes no sense to me at all. Is there any truth to this? 63:24 - Housekeeping 66:02 - FY - Sent in by Nefariousity, from Yahoo Answers user Stormy Weather, who asks: If you could take a walk on the sky, would you do it with a smile? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Golly Aolly Category:Jakob Locker Category:Marriage Category:Horses Category:Clint McElroy Category:Nefariousity